This invention relates to sterile surgical drapes, and, in particular, to a sterile surgical drape that may be conformed to a shape of surgical tubing, cables, devices or an I.V. pole, or other non-sterile object to cover the the non-sterile object and preserve the sterility of the operative field.
Many medical procedures are performed under sterile conditions. These procedures often require that I.V. bottles and tubing, or devices and their components, including wires, be hung from I.V. poles and connected in some way with the patient. The tubing, devices and the cables connected to the devices, instruments or consoles are normally non-sterile and are often connected to a sterile counterpart which leads to the patient.
Accidental contact by the operating room personnel or the patient with the non-sterile elements would violate the sterile integrity of the procedure and risk contamination of the sterile area and infection to the patient.